Sister of Mine
by aYaM3-h1m3
Summary: Sou'unga finally defeated and put to its place... the underworld. InuYasha and the gang finally rest under the fire until our little curious Kagome ask a About Your Life question to InuYasha, and he actually answers! What has he been doing after his mo
1. The Question and The Encounter

Sister of Mine 

Summary-  
Sou'unga finally defeated and put to its place... the underworld. InuYasha and the gang finally rest under the fire until our little curious Kagome ask a "About Your Life" question to InuYasha, and he actually answers! What has he been doing after his mother death and who was with him?

Story-  
InuYasha and the others gather around a fire to rest after their rough battle of the underworld sword, Sou'unga. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara

had already fallen asleep while InuYasha watches and Kagome in questions.

"His father died 700 years ago... and his mother left him all alone..." Kagome said silently to herself. "200 years.. How could he have survive such times?"

InuYasha stared in space while Kagome reaches over to him. InuYasha ears twitches.

"InuYasha..."

"What...!" groaned InuYasha.

"Who..Who took care of you...?"

Huh? What's Kagome driving me at! InuYasha thought skeptically. "Why all the sudden you ask?" InuYasha stared at her making sure she would answer.

"Um.. Well every since the incident on Sou'unga and getting a glimpse of your father.. I got curious that's all," Kagome answered. Oh do I have to explain everything to him Kagome quickly thought.

InuYasha sat up(he was laying down) and went to his dog position and groaned.

Excited, Kagome quickly answered," So you'll tell me!"

InuYasha sighed." If it shuts her up..." he said silently to himself, "Well every since my mother died... I was... alone."

--------

The samurais who guarded the castle I lived in with my mother kicked me out and beated me out on the road. I would later wake up in bruises and walk away from the castle. I didn't have a home anymore and wasn't loved anymore. I was your average hanyou, hated by demons and humans and all.

I would hide away from every demon encounter I come to, hiding in bushes, trees.. whatever I can find. I was different from then; scared, weak, and defenseless. I couldn't do anything at all.

One day, I lay myself on a tree ,face wet by tears. I was hungry and didn't have any shelter. I was alone and crying... Until a woman came up and handed me food.

"Here," said the mysterious woman." Take it you look famished." She stood there smiling and offered me food and water. I just sat there and watched her as she offers.

I mind as well take it, I thought. I took the food hastily and ate it quickly.

"Whoa, slow down. You'll might choke on the food if you don't."

"But...," I said slowly, "I'm hungry."

She smiled,"Hmm.. I understand that but don't haste yourself, there's plenty of more where that came from." She handed me water. "Drink this for easier digestion."

"Die...jest...shun?"

She giggled," You're still young I understand. You'll learn someday but for now let me take you to a place where you can sleep okay?"

I nodded and followed, staying a few feet from her as possible.

"Oh? Hmm.. It'll be better if we held hands and stay close..." My ears twitched as she said that name.

"...little brother."

((To be Continued))

That's just part 1, please be patient for it to be finished :)


	2. The Woman and The Dangerous Encounter

Sister of Mine((Pt 2)) 

Summary- InuYasha continues telling Kagome his story, where he was then kicked out of his mother's castle. He was then to walk a lonely road then he would later encounter a woman, who gave no name but knew his. The two would then later go through a dangerous encounter...

---

A few years would past and I would grow older and stronger. The woman would train me many sword techniques and defensive ways to protect myself. Though I was young, I learned quickly and mastered them all.

I would always call her sister, but I never knew her name. I'm surprised she knew me, but how?

One day I went to her and ask. "...But how do you know me?" She would always say," Are you sure you want to know, InuYasha?" but I'd continue to ask anyways. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

This time she answered. "I never introduced myself have I?" she giggled. "My name is Izumi, and I'm your sister. Simple as that, InuYasha!" She continued giggling.

"But...Wait, we are blood related?" I really do have a sister? All this time? I thought.

"He he no, we are not blood related, but I take care of you as my brother right? Don't worry, one day you seriously have to call me sister," Izumi smiled. Our conversation that day got me curious of who was in my family. All I knew that I had a mother, and probably a father. But if I would soon call her sister seriously... Do I have a brother?

--

We were walking in the woods one day until we met a dangerous encounter.

I walked ahead of Izumi to practice my speed. I suddenly bumped in to something and heard an angry voice.

"Hanyou..."

I'd look up and I saw an humanish figure, but would notice he had demon counter parts. I tried to back away but the sight of the demons anger frightened me making me frozen head to toe. I covered my face with my sleeves hoping Izumi would come to save me.

"InuYasha!" I heard her voice, and started to back away again. I froze again, feeling a cold blade touching my face.

"You dare flee in a battle. " I turned and faced the demon. Izumi... please come... I whimpered to myself.

The demon raised his blade and preparing to cut me to pieces. "Die pitiful hanyou..." The demon immediately lunged his blade and I tightly closed my eyes. Blood splashed everywhere, but I felt no cut, no pain... nothing but blood on my face. I looked up, tears started falling in my eyes. Izumi...

Izumi was badly stabbed by the demon's blade, however I noticed something; the demon's eyes where in shock and he froze on what he lunged at.

"Sesshoumaru...," Izumi said slowly," why do you want to kill your..." The demon and I where both at shocked as she said her last word.

"...Brother."

To Be continued...

Here's part 2, just incase anyone got bored. Heh heh, um again please don't go crazy if you don't like it or.. whatsoever.


	3. The Explanation and The Flea

Sister of Mine 

Summary-Blood Splattered everywhere, but InuYasha unharmed. Izumi takes on the demon protecting her little companion with her life. However the demon left carrying the stained blood with him, sparing two lives. How lucky... Later they meet another "blood sucking" acquaintance...

Story-

The demon quickly pulled out the blade that stained of Izumi's blood. " Izumi, how can you call him my brother, I know nothing of him."

"Hmmph.. Inuyasha is your brother alright, half brothers that is, but still..."

The demon turned around and left. "I have no time for such nonsense, I will kill that hanyou if you like it or not..." His voice faded away as he left.

Izumi gave a sigh and faced me. " Are you hurt?" I nodded no. She sighed," Good. InuYasha... I have something to tell you. Oh, not tell more.. explain okay?"

She told me everything. The demon was Sesshoumaru my half-brother and he hated humans every since. Izumi was a demon and she fell in love with Sesshoumaru. She wanted to marry him every since they met. In the process she knew my father and my mother, and later she would know me.

--------

I was still shocked by the fact she was a demon, I stayed with a demon from my young years till now. I lied down on the grass, away from Izumi from short distances. As I lay, I heard a voice.

"Master InuYasha!"

"Huh? Who said that?" I stood up scanning my grounds to find who was speaking to me. I felt a sudden short pain until I slapped on it. I looked at my hand finding my mysterious speaker. "A bug?"

"I'm a flea you ignorant f..." He stopped there when he saw my angry look. "Aye, I'm Myouga the flea at your service! I'm here to acknowledge you with information you do not know."

"Izumi never told me this..."

"Izumi you say milord?" I nodded. The flea continued," She's here? Where is she? I haven't had her blood for a long time, now where is she Lord InuYasha?"

"I'm right here, you womanizing flea!" growled Izumi, giving Myouga a cold look.

Myouga just whimpered, I however wanted an explanation. "Izumi, what's going on? And Who's he?"

Izumi sighed," He's Myouga, a flea that helped your father in many battles..." She sighed again," Though he does always run after that..."silently to herself.

Myouga exclaimed," What? I never ran away at any battle! You missy better apologize for speaking such nonsense!"

"Really helpful you are..."

"I heard that, young lady! You may be a princess and all, but that doesn't excuse you from your elders!"

"Princess!" I gasped.

Izumi with fury, squashed Myouga till he was too flat to see." Why... Did... You... Have... To... Have.. A Big Mouth!" And ended a last squashing with her feet. She left the scene going back to her resting area where she would let her wound heal.

"...Myouga.. I think you really made Izumi-sama mad." I whispered to the flea.

"Oy.."

Why didn't she tell me before, I thought, Why couldn't she tell me she was a princess.. I don't see what's wrong. "Hey Myouga. Why didn't Izumi tell me she was a princess anyways?

Myouga sighed," I guess she didn't want to be revealed. She is a special demon you know. A wolf demon, silver hair that is. That fur of hers is very rare and if she is to be found out... who knows what demons would do to her. Tragic life I would say."

I guess I wouldn't blame her for not telling me, I thought once again. I walked over, hoping she would cool down by now. "Izu..."

"So," Izumi began," You know."

I sighed and nodded. "He told me pretty much everything of your secret."

"Sorry..." Izumi said slowly," I didn't tell you before. I hope you would forgive me."

I never heard her so quiet before. She is usually outgoing but never like this. She must really feel disappointed right now. I sat down and held her hand. "You don't have to apologize. I understand."

Izumi gave me a long stare until she leaned closer and gave me a hug. "I promise you, no more secrets." She closed her eyes and brushed my hair with her hand.

"Hey what about me!" Myouga shouted, jumping up and down on her shoulder.

I flicked him off and returned her hug.

-To be Continued

Whee! 3 chapters finished! And only little comments. Oh well, glad I posted this story anyways. To who ever enjoys, there will be only one last chapter, maybe two but ya! Well Enjoy!


End file.
